In the initial stage of the development of touch display, a touch display panel is formed by fitting a touch panel and a display panel, to realize touch and display. In this case, the touch panel and the display panel are prepared separately, which results in high cost, large thickness and low production efficiency. With the development of built-in technology, an electrode layer of an array substrate in the display panel can be reused as a touch emission electrode. For example, a common electrode layer is also used as a touch emission electrode for touch detection, a touch induction electrode is fabricated on another substrate of the display panel, so that touch control and display control can be performed in a timing sequence manner by time-sharing driving, thereby realizing a touch function and a display function. In this way, the touch emission electrode and the touch induction electrode are built in the display panel, thereby greatly reducing production cost and improving production efficiency and reducing the thickness of the panel.
Specifically, in a case that the common electrode layer is reused as the touch emission electrode, the common electrode layer can be divided into multiple strip electrodes. Also, each touch emission electrode is provided with a signal via a touch lead wire, a touch signal is provided to the touch emission electrode via the touch lead wire corresponding to the touch emission electrode within a touch time period, and a common electrode signal is provided to the touch emission electrode via the touch lead wire corresponding to the touch emission electrode within a display time period. However, in an existing touch display device, a report rate is low, and an improvement on the report rate is limited.